Renesmee's Story
by margnewms1520
Summary: Based three years after Breaking Dawn ends. Edward and Bella are so happy but this story isn't about them it is about Renesmee Carlie Cullen, their daughter. Told in Renesmee and Jacob's POV. Renesmee meets someone else before Jake tells her about imprint
1. Chapter 1

**All characters and previous information belong to Stephanie Meyer I am not copyrighting. **

Prologue

Some say that it is the greatest love story ever told. Boy meets girl. Girl falls in love with boy at first glance.

Boy wants to kill girl, but also love her; yes that is right I said wants to love her and kill her. Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan, too many people the ideal perfect couple; to me they are my parents.

And though I love them dearly, I know they are keeping something from me and I really do not like it. My name is Rennesme Cullen, yes I know weird name, my mother was "dying" when she named me.

She mixed her mother's name and my father's mother's name together. While I said that I am the product of Edward and Bella Cullen, no one at school knows that, they think I am their niece or sister.

It all started five years ago in that biology lab, oh the biology lab, my mother and father's favorite place in all of Forks High School.

The day that they met in that biology lab changed their lives forever. My father is a 112 year old vampire, who is frozen at the age of 17.

My mother who when they met was seventeen years old, is now a 3 year old vampire, frozen at the age of 19 years old.

And then there was my Uncle Jake. He was my mother's best friend and now she could even tolerate being in the same room, but she did because even though she hated him, I needed him in my life and I did not know why yet. Just since the day I was born he had always been there for everything that has happened in my life, and being that I grew so fast and he stayed the same age because he was a werewolf, we got along perfectly.


	2. the first day of school

Today was October 4, 2011 and I was supposedly ready to go to school at the age of three years old. My birthday was only about a month ago and my parents had told me, in a month or so you will be going to school. I am quite advanced for my age, I have been learning calculus and reading Great American and British novels, since I was 9 months old, in the body and mind of a 12 year old. I was getting changed in what Alice had laid out for me to wear and when I saw it I knew that I would wear it in front of her, but change as soon as I got to school. I went into my mom and dad's room and stole a band t from my mom's drawer. It was a secret drawer my aunts did not know that she had. As I was doing this and mid thought I heard Jacob scream my name.

"Nessieeee" Jacob called for me and I knew something was going on just the way that he had called my name.

"Coming Uncle Jake" I said, he said "So you ready to start your first day of school" "Being that I am not really supposed to be able to go to school sure why not, I mean how hard could it be, Emmett does it every year, right?" he smiled at my joke of my Uncle, who I would never admit to Jake was actually my favorite.

"Morning Sweetie" my mother said with a big smile on her face, this face was not a face I had ever seen before, she looked like she was hiding something from me with hurt in her eyes."Mom what's wrong with you, did you have a fi-, never mind that was a stupid question, you and dad never fight." "Ness you have no clue how much they used to fight and it was usually over her hanging out with-" "Jacob Black don't you even start with me it is definitely not the time and place to do this, when I can let a secret about you to "Nessie", and ruin your relationship with her.

"Ness, let me drive you to school", Jacob said , and just about as I was about to go out the door, "Black you drive way to slow to take my daughter to school, I'm driving her" my father said. "Cullen, do not even start with me you bloodsucking l-" "Jacob, I think you might want to think before you speak, because in case you haven't noticed, I am a bloodsucking leech too, I can just eat human food, you dog."

"Dad can we just get going so that I'm not late?" I asked "Let's go Renesmee", As I slid into my grandfathers Mercedes, I asked my father," Dad why can we not just take the Volvo, or aunt Alice's Porsche?" He then huffed and said, "Renesmee, do you not understand, even though people were afraid of me and your aunts and uncles, does not mean they will not remember me pulling up in my silver shiny Volvo, people might stare at you." I then answered "Dad, what am I supposed to say, I mean mom said Jessica's little sister is now a Junior at the school, and obviously is going to notice my last name, what do I say to them when they ask if I am a real Cullen?" my father, who looked as though he could be my brother, answered me "Renesmee, please just stick to the story that, your mother and father died, who happened to be my long lost brother and you were put into my care, along with Bella's care."

As we pulled up into the Forks High School parking lot, I kissed my dad on the cheek good-bye told him I loved him, and braced myself for what was coming.

I felt like everyone in the school was staring at me, actually I will rephrase that the boys were gawking and the girls were shooting me daggers. Lovely, this was going to be the best day ever, I already had enemies and I was not even in school for five minutes. Aunt Alice had decided to dress me like I was meant for the runway. It did not help that I had gotten my height from my father who was 6'1; I stood at 5'9 and 3/4, with 2 inch boot heels on. I realized how ridiculous I looked, but as soon as I got into the school I was changing my outfit. I really did not like the idea of what my aunt had always chosen for me to wear. I like my mother was so much more comfortable in a t-shirt and jeans, with sneakers not stiletto heels.

As I walked in through the doors, I had to find a bathroom and fast, I felt like everyone had been staring at me and I did not like it. Today was my first day of school ever, and I was intellectual, I mean I was reading Hemingway and Jane Austen when I was ten months old, but to be in high school and be a three year old was a little weird. I changed my shirt into a Kings of Leon concert tee and made my way out the door. All I could think was that this might be the worst day of my life.


	3. coming face to face with fate

I went to the main office to get my schedule and when I walked in and there was a little old lady there, her name was Mrs. Cope, and she was so sweet. I walked and said "Hi I'm Renesmee Cullen, I'm here for my schedule. "

She stared at me like she had seen me before but could not place it, and then she asked, "Are you related to Edward Cullen?"

With hesitation I answered her, "Um, yes I am he is my um, adoptive father. His brother he did not know he had, died along with my mother, and he and his wife Bella decided that they would take me in."

She looked convinced and then said, " You know you look like him, If it were fifteen, twenty years down the line I would think you were his child, with that hair, and that face, and those eyes are just like Bella's."

I decided that she was a little old lady and just stating the obvious that I did look like my "adoptive parents". She took me out of my daze and said "Here you go darling, this is your schedule, if you have any problems with it just come and see me." I answered her with a simple thank you and assured her I would be back if I had any problems.

I walked outside of the office and looked at my schedule and it was fairly simple, Gym, English, History, Trig, Lunch, Biology, French 3, and Psychology. That Biology class was staring me dead in the eye, and it scared me that I would meet someone in the same classroom where my mother and father met.

I went to gym got changed and ended up meeting Jessica Stanley's younger sister, Jane, and of course she put two and two together and knew I was related to the infamous Edward Cullen. She befriended me and ended up being in all of my classes, which made me feel better, at least I had someone that I could talk to through the day.

The next three periods went by and lulled on I was so happy when it was time for lunch, Jane had a group of friends she sat with everyday, and she invited me to join them. It was a group of four guys and two other girls, one of the guys ended up being Mike Newton's younger brother. Mike Newton was a guy that had been obsessed with my mother all through her years at Forks. His younger brother Mark, ended up clinging to me for the rest of lunch, those Newton's must have a type. The other two girls names were Nicole and Emma, and the three boys were Nick, Josh, and Brad. Josh and Brad were brothers and came from California originally so they were blond hair and blue eyed surfer dudes, and completely hot. Nick was a cutie he was a little bit of a nerd, but he was adorable and was dating Emma.

On our way to Biology Mark had decided he was going to take my books, and I saw a hint of jealousy in Jane's eye, I guess the Stanley's have a type too. When I walked into Biology class the teacher did the standard, as I had seen and read about on television or in books, selected our lab partners. My lab partner ended up being Aden Patterson, the second I sat down I felt something it was pull a force of nature. I had seen this seen before, in my father's memories of the first time he met my mother, it was in this biology room, at this table. I could not help but notice he was looking at me too, in a way I never thought possible, it was not in the way of lust like all the other boys in this school it was real. It was like he was actually looking at me and not just trying to make himself look good, he was there and he looked right at me. It was a strange feeling that I had never felt before.

After the introduction of our class we were supposed to talk to our lab partner and get to know them. Aden just stared at me and I could not help but do anything but stare back at him.

When the words finally came out they sounded like this "H-h-h-h-i-, mmmy name is Renesmee Cullen." I never thought that my human instincts would come out at a time like this, my dad said it would be easy for me to talk to any guy I wanted, but this, and this was not.

He then answered with a firm hand pointed out at me "Hi, I'm Aden Patterson, my family just moved here from Alaska." He answered me in such a beautiful musical voice, that I had only heard from another vampire. I shook his hand and I noticed that his hand was freezing cold, and that to me was strange being that I am half vampire and the touch of a hand normally has no feeling towards me.

This was probably the weirdest feeling that had ever come through my body. I had no words for what had just happened so I asked him" What's your favorite book, or do you not read and are too cool for that?" Whoa Ness calm down I thought to myself, just because he is completely gorgeous does not mean he is not intellectual.

He answered me with shock in his eyes surprised I had the guts to say that to him "Well actually I Faulkner, Steinbeck, Hemmingway, and Jane Austen. I know they are pretty old books and you would never expect anyone like me to read them but I love the way they talked back then."

I wondered what he meant by guys like him so, I asked "What do you mean by guys like you? What did you kill someone or something? Are you not good to be around are you the bad guy?" He smiled to himself and was thinking something that I could not place and it bothered me. When he was done chuckling to himself he finally came out and said, "Well I mean would you say that star quarterback and star baseball player, would be an influential guy? I mean in a perfect world right?"

I could not keep my eyes off of him and then the unthinkable happened and the bell rang and I nearly jumped out of my seat. "Well I guess I will see you tomorrow same time and place" he asked me.

I was so mesmerized by him I forgot how to answer him, and then he asked, "What's your next class maybe it's the same as mine?" This guy was a charmer and I needed to answer him so I got the strength to say "French 3 and Psychology and what's yours." I do not know if it was the fact that I actually answered him or what but he laughed and answered "That's amazing and weird we have the same schedule towards the end of the day, so walk you to our next class?" And I think that might have been the moment when I fell in love with Aden Patterson.


	4. Secrets

The rest of the day flew by and Aden sat next to me in our next two classes together. It was so weird because when I introduced him to Jane and Mark, Jane looked jealous and Mark looked mad at the fact that I had made another friend. When our last class ended I could not wait to leave school and go home, I was so hungry and not for human food, I felt like hunting. I guess a day full of humans really took a toll on me.

I walked into the pouring rain which I liked because then I did not have to look like I was sweating. When it was sunny out I always looked like I was sweating because of the vampire in me, the human side counteracted the sparkling like "diamonds" but that still did not mean I liked the sun.

I saw my dad waiting for me in no other than his Volvo, oh God I wondered how many people were going to notice that it was Edward Cullen's car and come over to it. Just on cue a stampede of girls came out of nowhere and attacked his car. My father was a celebrity in the town of Forks, well all of the Cullen's were and sometimes I wished they would let me use a last name like Swan, my mom's maiden name no one would care. The most they would say is oh so you're related to the chief or something.

As I walked over to the car my dad smiled at me, all the girls stared at me with jealousy in their eyes, EW whatever they are thinking right now cannot be right, its incest thoughts. "So Ness you ready?" I stared at my dad like he was obviously blind to what was going on around his car but I answered him anyway "Yeah sure lets go Uncle Edward," I mean the least I could do was assure them that he was not my boyfriend, and obviously I could not say that he was my father, that was impossible.

As the mob of girls moved away from the car after getting their glimpse at the infamous Edward Cullen, bringing me out of my disturbed thoughts my father asked " So how was your first day, did anyone say anything to you about anything?" I contemplated I didn't know if I should tell him about Aden or tell my mom first I did not know the policy for this kind of deal so all I said was "It was good I mean the secretary in the office noticed how I looked like you and mom, and said fifteen twenty years down the line she would have thought I was your kid. Jessica and Mike's siblings are in my grade their names are Jane and Mark. And from what you and mom tell me about Jessica and Mike it seems that the Newton's and Stanley's must have a type.

Mark was flirting with me like all day, and Jane was getting all jealous and mad it was too funny. I also met Nicole, Emma, Nick, Josh, and Brad all friends of Jane and Mark. Overall it was a pretty good day." My dad was trying to take in the fact that his three year old daughter was flirting with seventeen year old hormonal boys, and his face was priceless "It sounds like you had a good day at school. Your mom wants to talk to you when you get home. She missed you so much all she did all day was sit there and read to keep her mind off of the fact that you were not at home."

I looked at my dad and noticed that we were home, you got to love the Cullen's and their speed. I was curious so I asked "Dad what were the girls thinking when they heard you ask if I was ready to go." Oh I could not wait to hear the answer to this one, he was laughing already "They were like OMG Edward left Bella for her, no wonder why I mean she is a look-a-like of Isabella Swan and he does like younger girls should we be surprised."

At that moment my father and I were hysterical laughing as we burst into the house. Mom was sitting on the couch reading a book, one of her favorites Wuthering Heights; it was the first book that she read to me.

"Hey mom we're home" She nearly jumped out of the couch and knocked me to the ground "OMG Ness how was it how was school, tell me everything, I missed you so much." I just looked at her in shock should I tell her, or should I not. She already worries so much about me and going to school did not help those matters.

So I told her everything I told my dad and then "….And after lunch I had biology" both my parents shot each other this glance that was like an oh shit look basically "and Mark and Jane are in my class and then there is my lab partner…his name is well his name is Aden Patterson…. and the weird thing is, is that when I shook his hand it was cold. His hand was cold mom; I never thought I would meet someone with colder hands then yours."

Both of them just stared at me and I knew my mother was thinking she is just like me, and my father was thinking about how history was soon to be repeating itself. And then my mom said four clear cut words, even for a vampire "We need to talk" it was so cut and dry I did not even have time to think about it.

My mom started talking "Renesmee, I advise you to not think of any boy in that way, after all you are only three years old." I just looked at my mother with shock in my eyes and said" Mom I am more mature at the age of three than you were when you met dad at the age of seventeen, so I believe if I like a guy I should be able to date him, after all he is a vampire."

She was just staring at me as I went on "So I guess that means the Stanley's and Newton's are not the only families that have types in this town."

My mom looked at me and said "Renesmee are you crazy do not say that because your father and I we were mature, for God's sakes he was a 109 year old vampire and I was a seventeen year old that acted like a mother to her mother.

All I am saying is to take it slow and not do anything too rash, I mean it might have worked out for me and your father but that does not mean anything."

I just was so mad at my mom I could not help but yelling, but I held myself and let out an "Ok mom, whatever you say."

Just as I was about to go upstairs and do some homework my dad spoke for the first time since I had mentioned Aden, "Renesmee, are you out of your mind, you are barely old enough to stand on your own two feet-" I cut him off mid sentence "Dad, have you looked at the clothes Aunt Alice makes me wear. If I can't even stand on my own two feet, then why do they put me into stiletto heels?"

"Renesmee, you do have a point and I love you dearly, but you can't just fall in love with the first boy that looks at you, with love in his eyes, he is only a teenager." I looked at my dad and wondered had he been listening to anything that I had just said at all "Dad were you listening to me when I told mom what happened in school, his hand was cold and that means he must be a vampire-"

My dad cut me off mid sentence "Renesmee, please do not use the word vampire that is ridiculous, you really think that there is another vampire family somewhere in Forks we did not know about?" At that moment there was a knock at the door. It was Uncle Jake; oh what did he want now.


	5. jacobs point of view

"_Life Sucks and then you die…… yeah I should be so lucky" _

Well, that's how I used to think. My name is Jacob Black. About three years ago I was still madly in love with my best friend Isabella Swan, or so I thought. I knew that there was always a reason that I needed to be with her, but never would I have thought it would have come to this.

She married Edward Cullen, a bloodsucking leech, I am a werewolf and we are mortal enemies and at one point had to unite together and save her, which we did only for her to run off with him and get married and have a baby. I remember being so mad at her because she chose him instead of me. This feeling though I knew could not be true love it was not the feeling to any extent that she had felt when he left her. I saw how she looked at him and I which she looked at me like that sometimes but she never did.

I thought my life was over until I found out Bella was pregnant and she needed me. I was there for her when she needed me and I could not look at her she was in so much pain it killed me to see her like this.

I made a promise that I would not let her heart stop beating, but when she went into labor I failed, the monster inside of her that had killed her. Although she was not dead, she was basically dead to me and then something happened to me. I was so mad at the fact that I had let Bella's heart stop beating that I had not realized the beautiful baby that was in front me. This child was Renesmee and I had just imprinted on her and never felt a force quite that ever before.

Three years later she is trapped in a seventeen year olds body while only having three birthdays. I love her so much, but her parents do not think that we should tell her yet.

The last time that I tried to have a conversation with them about telling Rennesme they did not want to hear it especially Bella. Bella does not like the idea of me having imprinting on her daughter, Edward surprisingly is a little more understanding.

I feel like Edward understands me because he knows how it feels to have to have someone in your life and need them to the point where you will risk your life to save them.

There is only one problem that I have if I can't tell her before she goes to high school and she meets someone else I don't know what I will do with myself.

Imprinting is in werewolves gene it is stronger than a soul mate, but no werewolf has ever imprinted on a vampire before. Although she is only half-vampire and half-human I don't know if she does feel the same way, or if she can.

I can't get hurt again, like the way I got hurt when Bella chose Edward over me, that was hard enough, but to have the girl you imprint on choose someone else that's tough.

One morning I tried explaining to Bella and Edward why I needed to tell Renesmee about me imprinting on her.

_That Morning…._

"_Edward you do not understand, I really need to tell her because if she meets someone else we do not know for sure that she will feel the same way about me. She is half-vampire and half-human. Edward you should understand where I am coming from, and to be honest with you both so should you Bella." _

"_Jacob, I just don't think its time, Renesmee is mature for her age obviously you know that, but how do we tell her. You want us to say oh well everything you thought about your Uncle Jake is false, he's actually madly in love with you and needs you in his life. No I am not saying that to my daughter, I just got her and I am not giving her up to you just yet." As Edward said this, I thought well maybe he is right, you know she is still quite young. _

"_Jake, I understand how you must feel but we can't let Renesmee know I am so sorry to tell you this but she is too young. How would you feel if this was the other way around, if I fell in love with your son? I mean it is kind of weird you're still my best friend even though I am a vampire now." She was quite sincere with her words and I did believe her, but this was Bella and I would believe anything she said still, because like she said, she was still my best friend. _

"_Bells, you're right and I understand where you're coming from. It would be weird if it was the other way around and you fell in love with my son, but you didn't you fell in love with that leech over there." I said, and I know I was being harsh by calling Edward a leech still after all this time, I mean he did understand more than Bella did at this point, but I couldn't help it, it was my instinct. _

"_Alright, I think that you should probably tell her before there is a problem, how about tonight when she gets home from school?" Edward asked me, I couldn't believe he was actually going to let me speak to her about imprinting, this was going to be awkward. _

_Tonight I was going to tell Renesmee Cullen that I had imprinted on her and tell her exactly what that had meant, and that is that I Jacob Black had fallen in love with my best friend's daughter. _

Getting Ready to Spill

Oh my goodness how was I about to do this; I am going to tell Renesmee Cullen that I am in love with her, that just sounds so wrong in so many ways.

Today was her first day of school, and I was so nervous about her meeting someone, I know she loved me because of how she acted around me all the time.

We hadn't spent a day away from each other since the day she was born and I was so nervous. She had never seen another teenage boy, except for her father and his brothers, and her grandfather, but they were vampires and hundreds of years old.

I knew that since I had imprinted on her it was a force of gravity, not just a choice that I had, but she was now the reason for my existence.

Some of my other brothers had imprinted on their future soul mates, but none of them had done this outside of the res and that scared me because Renesmee was half vampire and half human.

So would that mean, that she would fall for the trade secret, or would she just refuse me like so many times before that Bella had done.

I did not know what was going to happen but I had to try this was Renesmee and I had fallen for her the day that she was born.

I was just getting ready to knock on the door when I heard screaming and yelling, coming from the Cullen house and I was scared, it sounded like she was yelling about a guy.

Oh no my worst nightmare was coming true, Renesmee had met someone else, and I needed to tell her fast before she fell any harder for him.

So I did what I had to do and knocked on the door.


	6. getting ready to spill

Oh my goodness how was I about to do this; I am going to tell Renesmee Cullen that I am in love with her, that just sounds so wrong in so many ways.

Today was her first day of school, and I was so nervous about her meeting someone, I know she loved me because of how she acted around me all the time.

We hadn't spent a day away from each other since the day she was born and I was so nervous. She had never seen another teenage boy, except for her father and his brothers, and her grandfather, but they were vampires and hundreds of years old.

I knew that since I had imprinted on her it was a force of gravity, not just a choice that I had, but she was now the reason for my existence.

Some of my other brothers had imprinted on their future soul mates, but none of them had done this outside of the res and that scared me because Renesmee was half vampire and half human.

So would that mean, that she would fall for the trade secret, or would she just refuse me like so many times before that Bella had done.

I did not know what was going to happen but I had to try this was Renesmee and I had fallen for her the day that she was born.

I was just getting ready to knock on the door when I heard screaming and yelling, coming from the Cullen house and I was scared, it sounded like she was yelling about a guy.

Oh no my worst nightmare was coming true, Renesmee had met someone else, and I needed to tell her fast before she fell any harder for him.

So I did what I had to do and knocked on the door.

**BPOV **

I could not believe that Renesmee had gone off to high school, she was only three this was crazy, I could not believe this still, and she had already had a soul mate.

My best friend had fallen for my daughter, and I was a little pissed about it. Ok I was not a little pissed I was furious, but just like so many times before, Edward was there for me when I had needed him to calm me down the most.

This morning while Renesmee was getting ready for school, Jacob had come over to talk to me about telling Ness.

I really had not, wanted Jacob to say anything until she was at least in school a little while. I did basically just give birth to her it seemed like and now all of a sudden she was going off to high school and having a boyfriend? Hahaha no way was I letting Jacob Black take my baby girl away from me.

While I was reading Wuthering Heights, I was thinking about this morning and the conversation that Edward and I had, with Jacob…………

"_Edward you do not understand, I really need to tell her because if she meets someone else we do not know for sure that she will feel the same way about me. She is half-vampire and half-human. Edward you should understand where I am coming from, and to be honest with you both so should you Bella." I was so disgusted with Jacob could he really believe that his love for my daughter was anything like, what me and Edward had, no it was not. _

"_Jacob, I just don't think its time, Renesmee is mature for her age obviously you know that, but how do we tell her. You want us to say oh well everything you thought about your Uncle Jake is false, he's actually madly in love with you and needs you in his life. No I am not saying that to my daughter, I just got her and I am not giving her up to you just yet." As Edward said this, _

"_Jake, I understand how you must feel but we can't let Renesmee know I am so sorry to tell you this but she is too young. How would you feel if this was the other way around, if I fell in love with your son? I mean it is kind of weird you're still my best friend even though I am a vampire now." I tried to make sense of what Jacob was saying and tried to tell him how much I had cared about him and make it sincere. Even though he didn't feel the same way he once did for me, we were still best friends right? _

"_Bells, you're right and I understand where you're coming from. It would be weird if it was the other way around and you fell in love with my son, but you didn't you fell in love with that leech over there." _

"_Alright Jacob my daughter is a leech too and if you want to tell her how you feel I advise you to stop calling her father a leech. I think that you should probably tell her before there is a problem, how about tonight when she gets home from school?" _

_Jacob left and I really felt for him what he was going through, to love someone and not be with them, that's how I felt when Edward left me. I don't like to think about those days because they were really dark and gloomy days, but Jake was there to pull me out of it. _

"_Edward, I don't think that any of this is a good idea at all. Renesmee is still so young, it feels like yesterday I was human and she was breaking my bones." Edward shuddered at that memory, but I let out a chuckle. _

"_Bella love, I think that it's for the best that Renesmee knows, she deserves to know the truth about who she is and where she is going." _

"_Alright fine, I guess your right Edward, how was she when you dropped her off anyway." _

"_She was ok, she was actually excited, but she didn't like the people that were staring at her already. Bella the boys were gawking at my three year old daughter, my baby girl." He looked so worried for her; I was worried that I should be worried too. _

"_Should we be worried Edward, she is still so young, should we take her out of school, was it too soon? Sorry I am asking so many questions, but she's my baby girl too, and I'm just a little worried about her." _

"_You have every right to be, but don't worry she will be fine" _

_My husband was the best. I was still so in love with him and it was crazy being that I was supposed to be a ravenous new born vampire, but I guess that was just part of my special powers. _

I decided to keep my mind of Renesmee not being at home and in school, I would read the great work of Emily Bronte _Wuthering Heights. _

I was reading Wuthering Heights, when Renesmee came in I basically attacked her I had missed my baby girl so much.

She really did look just like me and Edward. There was so much of me, but the definite attitude that was Edward really stuck out when you looked at her.

Renesmee had been telling me about her day at school and how my friends Mike and Jessica had two younger siblings named Mark and Jane.

She was telling me about her day, when finally she got to after lunch and I started paying closer attention and not just staring at my beautiful daughter.

"And after lunch I had biology, and Mark and Jane are in my class and then there is my lab partner…his name is well his name is Aden Patterson…. and the weird thing is, is that when I shook his hand it was cold. His hand was cold mom; I never thought I would meet someone with colder hands then yours." I just stared at my sweet and innocent daughter who was only three years out of my womb and falling in love with a vampire.

Oh my God, my daughter was about to be in a situation that I could not stop from happening, but along with that my history was replaying right in front of me and my best friend, was about to get the short end of the stick yet again.

"Renesmee, I advise you to not think of any boy in that way, after all you are only three years old."

" Mom I am more mature at the age of three than you were when you met dad at the age of seventeen, so I believe if I like a guy I should be able to date him, after all he is a vampire."

I just stared at my daughter in astonishment, she was so confident, I guess one day of high school was already changing my sweet little Renesmee

"So I guess that means the Stanley's and Newton's are not the only families that have types in this town."

"Renesmee are you crazy do not say that because your father and I we were mature, for God's sakes he was a 109 year old vampire and I was a seventeen year old that acted like a mother to her mother. All I am saying is to take it slow and not do anything too rash, I mean it might have worked out for me and your father but that does not mean anything."

In the midst of the argument that my daughter and I were having Edward spoke for the first time since the word biology lab had been used

"Renesmee, are you out of your mind, you are barely old enough to stand on your own two feet-" Renesmee had cut him off mid-sentence

"Dad, have you looked at the clothes Aunt Alice makes me wear. If I can't even stand on my own two feet, then why do they put me into stiletto heels?"

I did have to agree with Renesmee on that one, my best friend and sister in law Alice dressed her like she was going on the runway every day and not trying to survive high school.

"Renesmee, you do have a point and I love you dearly, but you can't just fall in love with the first boy that looks at you, with love in his eyes, he is only a teenager."

"Dad were you listening to me when I told mom what happened in school, his hand was cold and that means he must be a vampire-"

This time Edward cut her off mid sentence "Renesmee, please do not use the word vampire that is ridiculous, you really think that there is another vampire family somewhere in Forks we did not know about?" At that moment there was a knock at the door. Oh crap it was Jacob and right now was not a good time at all for him to be here.


	7. the wolf's out of the bag

I was in the middle of a fight with my father when Uncle Jake had come a knocking on the door; he had excellent timing didn't he.

"Uncle Jake," I pretended to be happy to see him, when in actuality I was furious I needed to let mom and dad know how I felt about Aden.

"Ness, what's up, we need to talk and I think that we should probably do it somewhere private, this is a serious conversation."

My uncle was acting quite strange, and mom and dad looked like they knew what was going on, what they had been keeping from me, seemed important now the way that Jake was talking.

"Ok Uncle Jake, um but can I finish talking to my parents first, I was kind of in the middle of the fight with my dad, I'll meet you outside in ten minutes."

"Okay, but I can wait until you are done if you don't mind."

"Alright that's fine, I don't care, whatever you want to do. Anyway, like I was saying, Dad, how do you not know that there is another vampire family in Forks? We really do not get outside of our bubble, that much and if we do, it's when we go to town, to show that we are still living here."

I was contemplating the look on Jacob's face, did he know something that I didn't know, and did he know that there was another vampire family in Forks?

"Renesmee, I don't know and frankly, I don't care, because you are my daughter and are way too young to be falling in love with a boy that is seventeen years old an-"

I cut my dad off mid sentence because I needed to know what Jacob knew and he obviously knew something.

"Uncle Jake, do you know anything about another family of vampires living in Forks, with the last name Patterson?"

He looked as if he was about to snap and go into his wolf form, and I know he would never hurt me, but I had to be careful.

He finally spoke, "Renesmee, I think you should listen to what I have to say first before you find out if there is another vampire family."

"Uncle Jake, if you know you have to tell me, I am not a little kid anymore you can't protect me from everything anymore."

"Renesmee, please just let me talk to you. It's really important."

I was losing my temper and my parents were moving away slowly and they looked like they knew what was going on so I let Jacob tell me what he needed to tell me "so bad".

"Fine, Jacob tell me what you needed to tell me, and then you better tell me what you know about this family."

"Renesmee, I am in love with you, I have been since the day that I laid eyes on you, ever since the day that you were born, and we were destined to be together. It's something that us werewolves call imprinting. Imprinting is the soul mate of a werewolf, and you see no one else and all you want is to protect them and keep them safe."

I couldn't even think about this it was too weird, my Uncle Jake was in love with me; my mom's best friend was in love with me? Of course I did love him, but in the same way that he loved me definitely not. I was completely in love with Aden at first glance and he was a vampire where as Jake was a werewolf.

"Jacob Black, you have got to be kidding me, you are in love with me, don't try and sell me that crap, this is the worst thing that could happen to me. I am love with someone else though and his name his Aden Patterson and he is a vampire, not a filthy flea infested dog like you."

"Edward Cullen, you said that she would be fine with this, you said that she would love me too. And you Bella Cullen, supposedly my best friend, have been selling me lies that she loves me just as much as I love her. You both are disturbi-"

And just like that I cut Jacob off, my parents knew, they were in on this whole scandal too. I knew my dad would have hated the idea of Jacob even being anywhere close to me. He hated it when Jacob was over when I was younger and he would watch me, while I hunted, or he would watch me while I played. It was all coming clear to me now Jacob Black was in love with me, and I had broken his heart just like my mother did. It seems like Swans and Blacks just aren't meant to be together in that way, and I could hope he understood. But my parents they knew and never told me, I was furious with them.

"Mom, dad, you guys knew about this and didn't tell me. How could you? I am your only daughter and you couldn't even tell me this one tiny detail that my Uncle, who I thought was my uncle, was in love with me."

"Ness, please don't see it like that, we were only trying to protect you, it wasn't our choice to tell you, it was his choice when he had to tell you not ours. I know you probably fell so betrayed right now, but please believe me when I say your mother and I love you very much and we never wanted to hurt you."

"Dad I understand that you and mom never wanted to hurt me, but I do understand why you kept it from me." And then came the hard part "Uncle Jake, I love you but just not in the same way you love me, it's hard for me to say this, but I just need to be alone for a while, and I need you to understand that and not bother me until I call you.

He looked so hurt like someone had just gutted him, and his heart was taken out from his chest and given to me to stomp on and crush it.

"Renesmee I will give you your space, but please believe me when I say, I won't stop fighting for you, because this is your destiny, you just don't know it yet. "

And with that Jacob Black left the Cullen house, and that night before I went to bed I heard a wolf howling in the center of the woods.


	8. one week later

_One week later….._

It has been one week, since the whole Jacob confessing his feelings for me, and I still hadn't called him.

I didn't know what to do, what would I say to him, that's all that I could think of.

I had not seen Aden in a week, which every minute that he wasn't in school was proving to me more and more that he had to be a vampire.

It had been unusually sunny in the rainiest place in the continental us, ever since the day Jacob confessed his love for me.

I was in the middle Biology, without a lab partner yet again, when I heard a voice say my name.

"Renesmee, Renesmee, hello anyone there?" asked Mark, with Jessica not too far behind him.

"Sorry, guys I was just thinking."

"Let me guess, about that Aden guy? What is it with this guy? Every girl in the school since the first day has had their eye on him, and here you come waltzing in, and he looks at you so, intensely, it's so weird."

"Yeah it is weird but whatever, if he's not going to be in school, then I am not even going to think about him anymore. Let's just get out of here."

"Renesmee, the bell didn't even ring yet."

"Oh silly me," And just as I said that the bell rang and I was off to French class with Jane in tow "So Jane, you aren't jealous of Mark talking to me all the time, are you? Because I would hate for that to ruin our friendship"

"Renesmee, I do like Mark, but he likes you and I know you don't share the same feelings for him, so it doesn't matter to me, that you guys are friends."

We walked to French the rest of the time talking and laughing about how much of an idiot Mark and Aden were for not realizing that we both existed.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, I was lucky to have Jane in all of my classes, so I wouldn't daze out to often.

The weird thing about being a vampire and a human is that some qualities rub off on me more than the others. Like, the "sparkling like diamonds", when the sun hits my skin doesn't apply, I was able to go to the beach in the summer, when there were sunny days.

The worst part about sunny days was that I had to drive to school by myself, because if anyone person caught my dad here or any other person in my family, they could get busted and we didn't want that.

I said my goodbyes to Mark and Jane and walked to my car. As rich as we were, I got stuck with a little VW Jetta, of course it was silver.

I didn't mind it I loved it but kids still stared at me because it was the cheapest car a Cullen had ever bought.

As I was slipping into the car my phone started playing Clare de Lune by Debussy. Oh crap it was my dad asking where I was.

"Dad, listen I'm on my way right no-"

"Renesmee this isn't your dad, its Aunt Alice." Oh no something was wrong because my aunt never talked like that she was always so hyper.

"Aunt Alice what's wrong?" If I were to be able to cry, then I would be right now

"Ness, it's your Grandpa Charlie, he's sick and your mom and dad want you to come to the hospital right now" No not Grandpa, this is going to kill my mom, if she could die or feel that kind of emotion. I cannot believe this is happening to my family not now. "Ness, Grandpa Carlisle is trying to figure out what's wrong with him, it seems he was in the woods, with one of the guys from the station hunting. And then he was sprawled out on the floor, he had a heart attack, he is stable Ness, but I think it's a good idea if you came to the hospital right now."

"Okay Aunt Alice, be there in less than 10 min-"She cut me off, my aunt cut me off

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, do not even think about going 80 on this highway, just cause your father and I do it does not mean that you can. We have the ability to see what is going to happen if we do, do it."

"Alright Aunt Alice, I won't speed, talk to you when I get there love you."

And I hung up the phone. I could not believe that my grandfather was in the hospital this could not be happening to me, I was so nervous what was going to happen next.

Everything that had happened with Jake and Aden seemed to not matter anymore because I was here at the hospital, to see my Grandpa who just had a heart attack. And that was the most important thing right now to keep it together for my mother's sake and for my sanity.


End file.
